Class Ink
by roxan1930
Summary: When one student in class A decides to get a tattoo, some classmates decide to do so too and the whole class ends up going to the tattooshop together. Slightly aged-up!


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia. Remember they're slightly aged-up!**

 **Class Ink**

Midoriy Izuku yawned loudly as he walked to class together with his two best friends, Uraraka and Iida who were chatting together about simple little things.

He himself had stayed up studying so he had barely gotten any sleep but luckily it was Friday which meant after school, weekend!

Honestly, with how hard most classes were he was still surprised that all members of their class had lasted till then and now together were in their third and final year of high school, stronger and closer than ever.

"Deku, are you listening?" Uraraka suddenly asked, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?" he blinked ar her.

"I was asking if you guys wanna do something together this weekend. The weather has been great all week and I didn't hear anything about it raining the next few days!" the brunette cheerfully answered as she gestured outside where the morning sun shined brightly.

"We can discuss our plans for the weekend later! For now it is time to focus our energy on learning for another day!" Iida said loudly as he opened the large door with 3-A painted on it.

Knowing there was no point in trying to argue with the class president Midoriya gave Uraraka a look stating they'll figure out what to do later to which she giggled and nodded.

Inside the classroom a heavy debate seemed to be going on in which over half of the class was involved in.

"I'm just saying, you might regret it for the rest of your life!" Yaoyorozu was heard saying

"Not if you're really sure of what you want!" Kaminari argued.

Koda shook his head rapidly and made an 'X' with his arms.

"Tattoos are manly as hell!" suddenly Kirishima shouted loudly with a grin.

The trio in the doorway froze at that.

"Tattoos?" Midoriya asked in a small confused voice that was somehow still heard.

"Midoriya, dude! Tokoyami is getting a tatoo later today!" the redhead explained, earning gasps from him and his friends.

"Really?" Uraraka cried as she stared at the bird-headed boy.

"Yes, I must admit it is something I've wanted for a while and now I've finally saved enough money for the tattoo I would like." Tokoyami nodded in confirmation, a small smile on his beak.

"And what would that be? A bunny or unicorn?" Bakugo smirked, the sarcasm heavy.

"Do I look like Ashido or Hagakure?" Tokoyami asked dryly as said girls giggled.

"You know... I've kinda wanted a tattoo for a while now too." Jirou admitted as she poked her earphone jacks together.

"Really, Kyoka?" Yoayorozu asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's just that I was kinda scared how you guys would react." the other girl nodded and at once the rich girl's attitude towards tattoos changed.

"I'm so sorry we made you fell that way! It's your body and you're allowed to do with it whatever you want no matter what! If you want a tattoo you're free to get one and you will have my full support!" she exclaimed as she hugged her best friend who blushed but happily hugged back.

"Hey, if both Tokoyami and Jirou and getting tattoos I want one too! I've already got this awesome design in my head!" Kaminari suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, because of what Tokoyami said just then I want one too!" Ashido cheered.

"Me too! Me Too!" Hagakure's uniform bounced up and down, showing she was most likely jumping in excitement.

Sero however frowned at her.

"But... You're invisible." he stated.

"Yeah, so what? Does being invisible mean I can't get a tattoo?" he flinched at the girl's angry tone and quickly continued.

"I'm just saying! The artist might not even be able to see you properly and mess up!" he explained himself.

"That shouldn't be a problem. My cousin told me about the shop I'm planning to go to and there works a lady that can detect body heat so she should know where you are." Tokoyami told.

"Still, would it even be visible? I mean, with tattoos ink gets injected into your skin but since you skin is invisible would that mean the tattoo would turn invisible too or would there be a floating picture?" Kirishima asked to which an angry Bakugo jumped to his feet.

"For fuck's sake, Shitty Hair! That is... actually a pretty good question."the blonde trailed off and stared off in thought.

"Only one way to find out!" Hagakure chirped, happy she could at least try to get her own tattoo.

"Bro, how about you and me join the party too?" Kirishima asked Bakugo with a grin.

"Tch. Hell no, Little Red Riding Hood." the blonde just scowled, not wanting to get dragged into another group event.

Even after at least two years, he still refused to admit he liked them all.

"What? You scared?" a vein popped on Bakugo's temple at that.

"What the fuck did you just call me?!" he screamed as he jumped up and into the face of the other boy who just smirked, not fazed at all.

"I didn't call you anything but I might~" he sang.

"Fine! I'll get the most badass tattoo out of all of you extras!" the blonde roared.

" _Stop_ calling your classmates extras!" "Whatever."

"Guess I might as well get one too." Sero shrugged casually like it was nothing.

"Shouji! You want a tattoo too?" he asked the large six-armed boy.

"No, thank you. No matter what I'd choose or where to put it, I'm pretty sure it would look awkward with my body. Besides, I'm not one for decoration." Shouji politely declined the idea.

"Yeah, I know. I've seen you room."

Looking back he should have figured that someone who had an almost completely empty room would decline.

"Still, anyone else who wants to come along?" he asked, looking around.

"I wanna come! I wanna come!" Mineta jumped and waved his arms.

"You're not invited." Ashido stated quite coldly.

"EH?! BUT WHY?!" the grape-themed pervert cried out.

"Because knowing you, you'd get something perverted like a naked lady or something" Kirishima explained.

"And like hell are we letting that happen. It would be horrible towards all girls and woman in the world to have a nude one on your body." Jirou added.

"A true tragedy." Tokoyami mumbled in agreement.

"I wasn't planning anything like that! I promise!" the midget whined.

"If we let you come along, do you swear to not put anything offensive on yourself?" Kirishima asked.

"I swear it on my porn collection!" Mineta nodded.

"Okay... Fine, you can come with us..." the redhead sighed before looking around.

"Alright! I've got a great idea that fits me perfectly! Also, I hear woman love guys with tattoos!"

"Koda, I take it you don't want a tattoo?" Kirishima ignored him and asked the rock-headed boy if he wanted to join too who shook his head again.

"Not even a cute little animal?" Ashido asked sweetly only to be answered with more rapid head shaking and a small squeak.

"I'm skipping too. Tattoos aren't my style." Sato said.

"Mine neither." Ojiro agreed, ignoring the voice that whispered "Plain..."

"Aoyama?"

"Non! Something like a tattoo would only hinder my natural sparkle!" the French boy exclaimed in his usual flamboyant way.

"How about you, Yaomomo?" Hagakure asked the pony-tailed girl.

"O-oh! I'm... Not sure. I mean, I respect all of you and your choice but to get a tattoo myself... As I said earlier, I'm worried I might end up regretting it one day." Yaoyorozu said nervously.

"Why worry about that? You can get yourself inked and also be happy for the rest of your life and even if you regret it, you've got enough money to afford laser removal!" Kaminari cried and that seemed to have done it as the rich girl smiled and nodded.

"Midoriya, my man! What about you?" Kirishima suddenly looked at the green-haired boy who jumped at suddenly being the center of attention again.

"I-" "Midoriya-kun will not be participating in any of this and neither should you!" Iida cut him off before he could even think up an answer.

It seemed like he had finally snapped out of his shocked trance he had gone into after the word 'tattoo' had been first mentioned.

Half of Midoriya was relieved but the other half was a little annoyed that his friend just made a decision like that for him instead of letting him decide himself.

Luckily for him most of the class seemed to feel the same about that.

"Hey, let him answer himself!" "Yeah! What gives you the right to decide for him!

"I am merely being concerned about my friend!" Iida yelled, making his hand-chopping motions as he spoke.

"Geez, thanks for believing I can make my own decisions, Iida." Midoriya couldn't help but voice his annoyance at least a little bit.

The fact that he showed his annoyance at least brought Iida down a little as he blushed with wide eyes.

"My apologies, Midoriya-kun but I simply wish to prevent you from joining this ridiculousness!" he said, calming down a little.

"It's probably for the best. Knowing Deku he's get a full body tattoo to make himself look like All Might." Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, Kacchan!" Midoriya denied as he tried to not blush as the snickers of his classmates.

"Wanna bet, ya fucking nerd?" the blonde challenged.

"I-I... I won't get an All Might tattoo..." Midoriya sighed in defeat.

"Good! As for Uraraka-kun-" "I'm not getting a tattoo because while I think they're cool and all and I respect you guys for getting them, I honestly find them a waste of precious money!" Uraraka cut the president off with a small glare.

"Why are you so insistent on them not getting tattoos anyway?" Jirou rose an eyebrow.

"I am not just insistent on them not doing it! I don't want any of you to tarnish yourselves!" Iida yelled, his chopping motions getting wilder and nearly smacking Midoriya in the face.

"Dude, didn't you hear what Yaomomo said earlier? It's our bodies so if we wanna get inked, it's our choice!" Kaminari yelled.

"Tattoos are repulsive! They are products of not thought out choices of impuls that last for life and will haunt your forever. They are also not healthy and can cause medical issues!"

"Then that's our own problem!"

"I am starting to regret revealing my plans for later." Tokoyami sighed from his seat.

"Nah, I've wanted a tattoo for a while now too and if you hadn't said anything and just gotten one on your own you'd get all this shit on your own." Jirou comforted him.

"I say this should be decided by the class as a whole and right now it's ten against ten!" Iida kept going, obviously hoping that while that made it technically a tie, the half that wanted a tattoo would back down seeing the other half against it.

"Ribbit. Make that nine against eleven, Iida." Asui suddenly spoke up.

"Tsu-chan?!" Uraraka cried out in shock.

"They're not gonna back down, Ochaco-chan, and you know you they say, ribbit. If you can't beat them, join them, ribbit."the frog-girl croaked as she held a finger to her lips.

"What she said. Minus the frog sounds." Todoroki also stepped forward.

"Todoroki-kun! Not you too!" Iida was getting frustrated.

"My dad hates tattoos. That's why I'm getting one." Todoroki said it so casually but his eyes were twinkling in mischief.

"I know you don't like your father but that doesn't mean you should ruin yourself! I am so disappointed in both you and Asui for not just deciding to get tattoos, but the fact you are doing it only because others are too!"

"Iida!" Midoriya and Uraraka scolded in unison.

"Oooohhhh! The Deku Squad is falling apart!" Ashido called out.

"Stop calling us that!" an embarrassed Midoriya cried.

"Maybe we're falling apart a little bout this issue. Asui, wanna defect for the time being together till after we get our tattoos?" Todoroki asked the girl next to him and offered his arm.

"Ribbit. Only if you promise to call me Tsuyu or Tsu." she answered.

"I'll at least try to remember."

"Good enough." with that they linked arms and stepped towards the group the teens that had decided to get a tattoo had unconsciously formed.

"Aizawa-sensei will not approve of this!" Iida refused to give up.

"Are you sure about that?" another voice suddenly asked from behind him, making him just and turn around to find Aizawa lying on the floor in his sleeping bag.

"Sensei! Please talk some sense into your students and my classmates!" the president cried out right away, ignoring the insulted calls from behind him.

"I think you're the only one who needs to have sense talked into himself. Getting or not getting a tattoo is everyone's own choice." that was obviously not the answer Iida had been expecting as he gaped at his teacher.

"But what about that reputation of the school?" he yelled.

"Will be fine. Everyone is now legally old enough so nobody is gonna break the law." the teacher shrugged.

"Even if you don't care, I'm sure scouts will see those tattoos! Will you really allow your students to potentially ruin their future?!" Iida kept going.

"Your classmates can put their tattoos on places their costumes cover if they might worry about that. Also, there are tons of heroes with their own tattoos." Aizawa countered.

"Then they must not be good heroes!" many students gasped at Iida's bold statement.

"You really think so?" Aizawa asked with a slight glare as he pulled down his scarf and shirt, revealing three tiny brown paw prints on his collarbone.

"Sensei?!" the whole class cried out.

"A-Are those kitty paw prints?" Koda asked softly.

"What can I say? I love cats." the teacher shrugged as he fixed his clothing before turning to Iida again.

"Listen, you're the class president and are often right about certain matters but that doesn't mean you're always right. Respect your classmates and their decision and be quiet." he told the boy who had once again gone into a shocked trance.

"As for whoever will be getting a tattoo later, I'm coming along too to supervise and make sure nobody does anything stupid." he told the twelve students with the plan who all nodded in understanding.

"Can I come too? Even if I'm not getting a tattoo myself, it all sounds fun and exciting, right Deku?" Uraraka asked Midoriya who blinked.

"Uh? Yeah, I guess." he awkwardly agreed.

"Hey, let's all keep it a secret what we wanna get! Then we can reveal them together and it'll be a surprise for everyone!" Ashido suddenly cheered.

"Yeah, that's sounds fun!" Kaminari agreed.

"I don't even know what I want to get yet." Yaoyorozu groaned.

"Don't those shops always have folders, books and other stuff? You can probably pick from there." Todoroki told her.

"Right, you can worry about that later. Now, everyone to your seats. Class is starting." Aizawa said, having enough tattoo-talk and wanting to get a move on the day.

With that everyone scrambled to their seats and sat down, ready to start the day though some less excited than others.

* * *

"Iida, stop acting like we're breaking like twenty laws or something!"

Classes had flown by and after everyone changed into more casual clothes the whole class plus teacher was on their way to the tattoo shop with the ones who weren't getting a tattoo joining simply because they wanted to spend time with each other.

Except Iida.

He still kept trying to convince everyone that tattoos were bad like he had been doing the whole day.

"For the last time! I am merely making sure you-" "Enough. We're here." Aizawa cut in and looking up they saw they were indeed standing in front of a tattoo shop.

It was a regular sized building that had stickers of classic tattoos on the windows.

A bell jingled Aizawa opened the door and ordered everyone in.

"Welcome!" the lady sitting behind a desk greeted them with a friendly smile.

It was a pretty woman with smooth hair, little to no make-up and she was wearing neat and soft light-colored clothes.

Definitely not someone you'd expect to work at a tattoo shop.

"Oh my! This is quite a large group! Are you all hero to get yourselves a little decorated?" she asked as she looked at everyone.

"Not all off us. I'm a teacher and twelve of my students want a tattoo while myself and the rest came along to make sure everything goes right." Aizawa stepped forward and explained the situation.

"No problem! If everyone who does want a tattoo would please line up so I can take your names and check you IDs?" the woman asked.

"Before you all do that, maybe you should let those who decided on getting a tattoo first also go first in actually getting them." Midoriya found himself suggesting.

"Shut the hell up, Deku! You shitheads should be grateful I already let myself get dragged into this shit. I ain't waiting in line like some old bitch at the store!" Bakugo yelled, much to the displeasure of the rest.

"Young man, please behave or else you will have to leave." the worker lady wasn't fazed somehow, smile not even fading as the blonde turned his angry red eyes on her.

"What was that you- GAHHH!" he cried out as grabbed his head in pain.

"This is why I came along. Also, you're going along with what Midoriya just said. It's only fair." Aizawa said as he drew his fist back.

With that everyone lined up in order of those who decided to get a tattoo, gave their names, showed their IDs and answered a few questions before the woman left to gather the tattoo artists.

Everyone's eyes widened when she returned with four other people.

Now _they_ looked like they belonged in a place like this!

They were two women and two men and they all had lots of tattoos and more with one woman having one side of her head shaven bald but the other side holding long wild dark red locks, the other woman had straight long blonde hair but had multiple facial piercings, one man was bald except for a bright green mohawk and he had a large nose-ring and the other man was completely bald and without any piercings but he was very tall and muscular, more than the average human was.

All of them were wearing punk or biker-themed clothes.

"So!" the bald man yelled as he loudly clapped his hands together, causing the teens to jump.

"Who's ready for this?" he asked and seeing how cheerful he was being along with the smiles of the other artists everyone calmed down.

"Me!" Ashido happily cheered back, causing the man to let out a booming laugh.

"You're a ball of energy, aren't ya? Why don't you come with me?" he asked and she beamed back.

"She's one of the firsts in line along with us so she's all yours, sir." Kaminari joked and he, Jirou and Tokoyami stepped forward.

"Also, new tattoos often get covered to protect the skin for a while, right? Any chance it can be used to hide said tattoos at first? We kinda wanna do a surprise reveal together." Sero explained.

"Sure! Those kind of things are always fun!" the woman with her head shaven answered.

"Wait! Which one of you can detect heat? I want a tattoo too but as you see... I'm invisible..." Hagakure yelled.

"That would be me! No worries, little lady! The others could even also still help you since we got all kinds of fancy new tech for customers like you!" the guy with the mohawk pointed at himself.

"Well, let's get this party started!" the blonde woman cheered as she grabbed Kaminari's arm and dragged him along into a room.

"By the way! We'll be going along the line and all but some tattoos might take longer than others so hopefully you haven't already set on who get want to get inked by since for all you know that artist might take just as long on one of you as another on five!" the half bald woman called over her shoulder before she disappeared with Tokoyami in another room.

"Damn you, Kaminari! Damn you, Tokoyami!" Mineta cried in jealousy at seeing those two getting to both be alone in a room with a woman.

"The rest of you may sit down over there. Feel free too look through our books and folders." the woman that had welcomed them said as she gestured to the corner where two coffee tables that had multiple kinds of tattoo picture books lying on them stood with couches and chairs by them.

They thanked her and sat down, looking around, not sure what else to do.

"Can someone please hand me one of those books? I still don't really know what I want exactly." Yaoyorozu said and Midoriya handed her one at random.

Looking down again he saw just how many different kinds of books there were.

One seemed to focus on animals, another on flowers, another one on...

"Heroes?" he asked himself as he picked up the book and opening it he was shocked to find all kinds of tattoos of actual heroes in it, each with some texts next to it to explain the tattoo and the meaning why it was made.

He knew what he would be doing while waiting.

As time went on he heard the others talking to each other, some discussing ideas for tattoos and some about other things.

After a while he reached a part that contained All Might tattoos and bit his lip to try to stop himself from mumbling his thoughts outloud.

 _'I kinda wanted to get a tattoo too but Kacchan was right. I'd probably take one from All Might like in here but wouldn't that be weird since I know him personally? But I want to thank him for all he's done for me!_ '

A gentle nudge broke him from his thoughts.

Looking to his left he saw Uraraka looking at him.

"Deku, everyone's done so we're leaving." she told him much to his confusion.

"Already? But it's only been a few minutes." he blinked at her.

Hearing snickers at his answer he looked around and sure enough all his classmates were back and from some he could see bits of plastic peaking out from under their clothes.

"Dude, we've been here for like a billion hours. The last of us just finished." Kaminari told him with a grin.

Huh. It seemed like he had been ready and thinking longer than he thought he had.

"Everyone payed, right?" Aizawa asked, earning nods from whoever got themselves a tattoo.

"Then lets go." he ordered and walked out the shop with his students following.

"Remember to all act least wait a day before removing the protection!" one of the artists called after them before the door closed.

* * *

Midoriya paced around his room in thought.

As soon as they had all returned to the dorms Sato, Bakugo and Asui made dinner and dessert and after eating they split up to do different things.

Now he was alone in his room, pondering about how the day had gone.

He had never really considered himself ever getting a tattoo.

Ever.

But today so many of his classmates had gotten one and despite some seeming in slight pain, they all looked very happy with whatever the results were.

Back at the shop had wanted to join too, especially when he saw all those All Might tattoo designs.

The only thing that stopped him was how awkward it would end up.

All Might was his teacher and mentor who he saw nearly every day.

He knew he wouldn't feel comfortable if someone ever tattooed him on themselves.

Still, he wanted to do something just to show how much he appreciated him.

All Might had restored his faith in himself being able to become a hero, had trained him, given him One For All...

That's it!

One For All!

Grabbing his phone he checked if the shop was still open and when he saw it was he grabbed his wallet and ID and left.

* * *

The next evening everyone was gathered in the common room, including Aizawa, All Might, Present Mic and Midnight who apparently had heard about what was going on and wanted to see for themselves.

The twelve students who all had gotten tattoos were mostly wearing tank tops or shorts, leaving the spots with their tattoos open for everyone to see.

"Everyone! Merci for coming tonight, mes amies!" Aoyama yelled in his usual flamboyant way and everyone clapped and cheered.

Nobody really know when or how but someone the sparkling how had made himself host of the evening but they didn't complain.

"As we all know, yesterday some of us have allowed themselves to be decorated forever and are now willing to share their choice! Let's start with..." he trailed off as he reached into a bowl filled with papers with names on it to decide who would go first.

"Ah! Starting off is a lovely mademoiselle who doesn't even need her quirk to melt our hearts! Ashido Mina~" he held his arm out towards the pink girl who jumped up with a grin as more cheers sounded.

"Alright! I get to go first! Now look at my totally cute tattoo!" she yelled as she stood in front of everyone and pulled the plastic from her left upper arm and revealed a white unicorn with golden horn and rainbow mane and tail.

"Ooooohhhh~" the small crowd went.

"It really fits you, Mina!" Hagakure spoke.

"Thanks! I kinda got the idea yesterday when Bakugo suggested it for Tokoyami and he said it would fit you or me more! Thanks boys!" she jokingly blew them kisses.

"You're welcome, I suppose." Tokoyami chuckled.

"Tch. Whatever." Bakugo just rolled his eyes.

"It's a very cute tattoo, Young Ashido." All Might gave a friendly smile, making the girl beam.

As soon as she sat back down Aoyama reached into the bowl again and raised an eyebrow at the name he got.

"Next we have a young lady who we don't even have to see to know how she ever feels, Hagakure Toru!" he yelled.

"Yay! I'm next!" the invisible girl cried as she jumped up and down in excitement, kinda proofing Aoyama's description.

"So some of you were worried my tattoo wouldn't be visible since I am and honestly that had me worried too but guess what!" Hagakure removed the plastic from what everyone guessed was her right hand, showing a smiling white bunny.

"Awww!" some of the girls could be heard crying out.

"It's really cute, Hagakure! Really nice choice!" Ojiro complimented.

"I kinda chose this for the same reason as Mina did hers!" she told them.

"Either way, it's smart thinking of you to place it on your hand so while you're in battle, one of your gloves will cover it and not give you away." Aizawa commented, looking and sounding just as bored as usual but those who listened carefully could hear he was actually really pleased.

"And next is the first monsieur of the evening! He made a promise to not put anything perverted on it so let's see if he kept to his word! Mineta Minoru!"

"Hey, come on! A little faith would be nice!" the midget complained as he stepped forward, his classmates barely clapping in comparison to the other two.

"Well, you can't really blame is. I mean, it's you after all." Kaminari defended them.

"I'll have you know my tattoo is awesome! See for yourself!" Mineta yelled and ripped off his covering from his left upper arm, revealing...

"Grapes?"

"Yeah! Cause I'm Grape Juice!" Mineta explained himself as he flexed his arm.

"Well... I'm not offended at least." Yoayorozu spoke awkwardly.

"It does fit you." Midnight admitted with a small smile.

"I guess you pass." Kirishima sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with the rest slowly nodding along.

With that Mineta went back to his seat and Aoyama picked the next person.

"Now the lovely heroine who everyone has agreed to have the cutest hero name! Froppy, or if we wish to be formal, Asui Tsuyu!" he announced and everyone clapped and cheered at the top of their longs again.

"Ribbit. Thanks for the introduction but you can just call me Tsu, Aoyama." Asui said as she hopped forward.

"I know I kinda joined all this out of the blue even more then you all but I'm pretty happy with how this turned out." the frog-girl said as she showed a small smiling frog with it's tongue poking out a little as it sat on a lily pad on her right upper arm.

"Hey, we kinda match, Tsu-chan!" Hagakure cried excitedly as she waved her own tattoo around

"It's so cute!" Uraraka said with Midoriya nodding along.

"It really fits you." he said with a smile.

"Just as much as your hero name! Both are so adorable I could just eat you up!" Midnight chirped, though her choice of words had people side eyeing her.

"Eraser, you might wanna keep your binding cloth at the ready before Midnight might pounce." Present Mic whispered to Aizawa who didn't say anything but gripped his weapon anyway.

After everyone voiced Asui their approval and she hopped back to her seat Aoyama stepped up again.

"Now it is time for someone who revealed she has wanted a tattoo for a while now! The mistress of sound but mostly music, Jiro Kyoka!" "Is it really necessary to call me a mistress?" Jiro blushed as she stepped for forward.

"Well, you heard the man. I've wanted this for a while but I already told you guys earlier that I was kinda worried what you guys would think." she admitted, once again poking her earphone jacks together.

"And we already told you that whatever you choose, we'll support you!" Yoayorozu cried and hearing her best friend's support gave Jiro the courage to reveal six small music notes on her left upper arm.

"Awesome!" Kaminari cheered.

"Yes, it's simple but nowhere near boring and gets the point across!" Yoayorozu agreed.

"It really suits you!" Koda raised his voice a little.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" Present Mic suddenly screamed, making everyone jump.

"Really, Mic?" Aizawa growled.

"What? I'm excited and at least I didn't use my quirk!" the voice hero just grinned back.

"Why do I even bother?" the homeroom teacher sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Because you're not one to give up?" All Might suggested with a chuckle.

"Whatever..."

"Ahem... Now! It is time for our most... Ummm... Passionate classmate! Bakugo Katsuki!" It was mostly the Bakusquad that cheered.

"What's with that fucking lame ass announcement, Bitch Fairy?!" Bakugo roared as he stepped forward.

"Young Bakugo, please watch your language!" All Might cried out.

Had it been anybody else Bakugo would have told them to shove it but All Might was one of the very few people he respected to he just scowled.

"Need help with getting that off, dude?" Kirishima asked as he eyed the blonde who had his whole right arm wrapped up.

"l got it, Shitty Hair!" said blonde answered, though he was obviously struggling to rip so many plastic off himself with just one hand.

Ignoring the answer he'd gotten the redhead got up and walked up to his friend, swiftly helping him free his arm.

"I told you I had it!" Bakugo yelled angrily though he wasn't heeded as Kirishima was too busy staring in awe at his arm.

"Whoa... Bro, this looks awesome!" he yelled with a wide grin.

At that Bakugo's scowl was replaced by his own arrogant grin.

"Fuck if it isn't!" he said as he flexed his arm that was covered in tribal markings.

"He looks pretty sexy for his age." Midnight purred softly as she licked her lips, much to the discomfort of her fellow teachers who were the only ones who heard her.

"Midnight, I swear I'll literally throw you outside if you keep this up!" Aizawa hissed at the woman who pouted but nodded.

"That's really cool, Kacchan!" Midoriya told his childhood friend.

"Tch! You really think I don't know that, Deku?!" he yelled, angry again as he glared at the green haired boy who gulped and quickly shrunk down before looking at the rest of his class.

"I told you extras I'd get a tattoo better than any of you, didn't I?!" he yelled.

"Hey! It's cool and all but not better than mine!" Kaminari piped up, just like Bakugo having a whole arm wrapped up thought his was the left arm.

"What was that, Pikachu?!"

"L-Let us just see whoever has the better one, non? It is his turn after all! Everyone, please feast your eyes on someone with a personality as electrifying as his quirk! Kaminari Denki!" Aoyama quickly got in between before a fight could break out.

Bakugo went back to his seat as Kaminari took his place and allowed Kirishima to help him take off his wrappings, revealing large lightning bolts going all over his arm.

"Nice one, bro!" Kirishima grinned broadly.

"Pretty good, Kaminari. I was honestly kinda expecting you to get yourself a Pikachu, just for the joke." Jiro said, earning laughs.

"Me too." Aizawa admitted.

" _Sensei!_ " the electric boy whined as the others broke into hysterics at that.

Seeing his teacher's unapologetic grin he sighed and went back to his seat, waiting for the chaos to calm down.

"Now! It is time for a monsieur in red who strives to be everything anyone considers manly! Kirishima Eijiro!"

"You got that right, man! Being manly's all about this!" the redhead yelled as he stepped forward and took off his whole shirt.

"Whoo~! Take it off!" Ashido cat-called, the only girl who was grinning as the others blushed or were just impassive.

"Mina, _no_." Jiro lightly hit the pink-skinned girl on the arm.

"Don't even think about it." Aizawa automatically glared at the female teacher who quickly closed her mouth, having obviously been about to make some comment that wasn't appropriate near a bunch of teens.

"I've gotten my tattoo on my back! Just let me take off this darn stuff..." Kirishima grunted as he wiggled around, trying to reach behind himself to take off the plastic.

While it was a pretty funny sight, Bakugo's usual impatience caught up again.

"For fuck's sake, Shitty Hair!" he growled as he jumped up and marched over to him and ripped the plastic off in one smooth motion.

Upon seeing the tattoo he raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle.

"Not bad. Not bad at all, Kirishima." he said and hearing Bakugo not only calling Kirishima by his actual name instead of some rude nickname but hearing Bakugo calling Kirishima by his name while giving a _complement_ everyone else perked up.

Seeing their curiosity Kirishima turned his back to them, showing a large red dragon on it.

"Whoa!" "That's awesome!" "So cool!"

"It's a very beautiful and detailed tattoo but where did you get the idea to get a dragon, Young Kirishima?" All Might asked.

"Oh! So I wanted something really cool and manly and the lady who did this helped me pick it out! It's was kinda a "choose and go"-moment." Kirishima explained and put his shirt back on and went back to his seat.

"Now it is the time to shine for someone who is perhaps the most mobile of any of us! Sero Hanta!"

"Really? That's the best introduction you could give me?" Sero sighed though his nearly permanent grin proofed he honestly didn't care as he walked over and without wasting a second showed the tattoo on his upper right arm.

"It's pretty simply compared to what most of you guys have but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out." he told them, showing the kanji for 'freedom' with some bamboo around it.

"I don't think it's simple! I really like it!" Uraraka yelled.

"Yeah, it gives the same Asian vibes as your room!" Ashido agreed.

"You know, I think a friend of mine has a tattoo pretty similar to yours!" Present Mic piped up as he grabbed his phone and seemed to look for something.

"Ah! Here!" he held his phone up for everyone to see, showing a picture of an arm with the kanji for 'live' that was also surrounded by bamboo but the bamboo was slightly different.

"Huh. Alrighty then." Sero shrugged and went back to his place.

"Now for the last lady of the evening! This lovely mademoiselle has beauty, brains, skills and even money and since yesterday has a tattoo added to that list! Yaoyorozu Momo!"

"You flatter me, Aoyama." Yaoyorozu smiled bashfully as she stepped forward.

Unlike any of the others she had her left ankle covered.

"As you know, I was originally against tattoos myself but upon seeing how many of you wanted to get one and your feelings on them, I found myself intrigued and also joined in anyway. I didn't know what to get till we had already reached the shop but luckily I managed to pick something from one of the books they had just before my own turn. I hope you all approve of it." the vice presidents spoke formally before removing her plastic, getting amazed gasps right away.

She had a large red rose on her ankle with a thorny stem going all around to make it look like an ankle bracelet.

"Trés bien! A true image of beauty and sophistication, like yourself!" Aoyama cried as he dramatically pointed at her.

"Yeah, what he said!" Ashido agreed.

"It's perfect for her! I mean, she already smells like roses all the time!" Mineta drooled a little as he said it, earning himself glares from over half the occupants in the room.

"Um... Actually he's right on that one. I can always small it without even having to practically sniff her. Seriously Yaomomo, what kind of parfum do you use?" Jiro asked and everyone stopped glaring at the pervert to either stare at her in surprise or look at and listen to Yaoyorozu's answer.

"Oh. It's from a brand called Bellefleur." the rich girl answered.

"I know that brand! It's one of the most expensive ones in the world!" Uraraka practically screamed.

"Really?!" multiple students yelled in unison.

"I-I never thought it would be a big deal! I mean, I've been using it for years after my mother introduced it to me so..." Yaoyorozu timidly explained and once again nobody felt themselves able to feel anything negative about how obvious it was how rich she was due to her just being to cute about it.

"Ahem... Why don't we move on?" All Might suggested and with a nod Yaoyorozu sat down again.

"Next! He's hot then he's cold, he's yes then he's no, he's in then he's out, she up-" "Are you seriously singing Katy Perry to announce me?" an annoyed Todoroki cut him off as everyone else snickered.

"Of course! It matches you perfectly, non? Todoroki Shoto!" Aoyama just smiled back, either not understanding the problem or simply not caring.

Probably the latter.

"Whatever." the half-and-half user decided it wasn't worth the effort to try to argue and stood up.

"I based mine on my powers." was all be said as he took his covering off and showed a yin-yang symbol that seemed made of fire and ice on his left upper arm.

"Great reference!" Kirishima yelled.

"Yes, it shows both your fire and ice and also how you manage to control them both and balance them!" Yaoyorozu agreed.

Suddenly Midoriya realized something and smirked.

"You put it on your left arm because that's your side with your dad's quirk and he hates tattoos, didn't you?" he asked and Todoroki smirked back, the mischievous twinkling in his eyes again.

"It's amazing how well you know me." he answered and Midoriya chuckled as his friend walked over to him and practically crawled in his lap so cuddle against him.

"Get off me, you weirdo." he said as he good naturally shoved him off himself, everyone else laughing at their antics.

"A part of me is slightly worried how he's using this experience to anger Endeavor." All Might whispered to Aizawa who just smirked.

"But the other part is just as proud as I am, isn't it?" he asked.

"Maybe a little." the former number one hero admitted sheepishly.

"Everyone! It's time for the last person to show himself! The dark and mysterious man who also started this whole event! Tokoyami Fumikage!" Aoyama gathered their attention again and the students cheered again as the bird-headed boy stepped forward.

"Honestly I didn't expect for so many of you to get a tattoo too but I am glad you all decided to join me. As I said, I've been wanting to do this for a while now and had the design in my head for just as long." Tokoyami said as he held out his completely wrapped right arm.

"You want some help with that?" Kirishima offered as he already stood up, remembering how both Bakugo and Kaminari had struggled with their own wrapped arms.

 **"No need for that. I got him."** Dark Shadow answered for Tokoyami as he popped out of his back.

The quirk placed his claws over his user's arm to pull off the plastic but stopped and grinned at the crowd.

 **"Just so you know, Fumikage here has a tattoo better than all of yours** **combined!** **"** he told them and ripped off the wrappings, revealing a tattoo of Dark Shadow circling around Tokoyami's arm, starting at the lower and and going up almost to his shoulder where his head was.

"Whoa! So cool!"

"It was a nice idea to get Dark Shadow tattooed on you. The gesture is nice and he himself looks quite dangerous when he wants to." Shoji said with an extra mouth that was grinning.

"Just dangerous? I say it's kinda scary!" Mineta protested.

"Ribbit. Sure he might look a little dangerous but Dark Shadow isn't scary at all." Asui argued as she placed a finger on her lips.

"Yeah! Dark Shadow is really sweet and cute!" Hagakure said and without another word ran over to Tokoyami and started rubbing her hands over Dark Shadow.

"Just look at him!" she cooed as the beast leaned into her, glowing eyes slowly closing.

"Hey, if you get to pet Dark Shadow again, so do I!" Uraraka laughed and soon all girls were crowded around the quirk who was enjoying himself immensely at the affection.

"You should be careful, ladies. Whenever Dark Shadow gets too much affection it goes to his head and he gets greedy." Tokoyami chuckled from where stood witch his arms crossed, patiently waiting for his female classmates to finish.

With that the girls all stopped and went back to their seats, some blushing at their actions, others pouting at having to stop.

As soon as Tokoyami sat down too Aoyama stepped into the center of room again

"Merci again for coming and I must say! Tout le monde a l'air merveilleux et ça me fait pétiller encore plus!" he yelled with his arms out and chin raised as everyone clapped and cheered.

"This has been the end of-" "Actually!" Midoriya cut him off, making everyone look at him in surprise.

"What the fuck do you want now, Deku" Bakugo growled at him and Midoriya found himself overwhelmed by nerves again.

"Uhm... W-Well... I-" "JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

Realizing he didn't know what to say Midoriya decided to just show everyone and rolled up the right sleeve of his T-shirt, revealing his over covered tattoo.

Needles to say, pretty much everyone in the room gasped loudly.

"Midoriya?!"

"Deku?!"

"Young Midoriya?!"

"When did you get that?!"

"I... kinda had mine done later than you." the boy answered awkwardly.

"So... It seems we have one more person ready to show his twinkle! Midoriya Izuku!" Aoyama announced and allowed the green haired boy to take his place.

Everyone clapped again though this time is was more stunned and so held less power.

"Tch. Probably got All Might's face or something." Bakugo said, said teacher tensing up as while he honestly liked Midoriya a lot, the idea of him getting a tattoo of him felt just wrong.

"I didn't get an All Might tattoo!" Midoriya protested quickly!

As he saw All Might relax a little he was glad he had decided against that.

"I got this tattoo for an amazing person. When I was feeling at my worst he lifted me up and gave me something very precious. I guess this is kinda some way of thanking him." Midoriya explained himself as removed the plastic from his arm.

"Oh wow..."

"Look at that..."

"Deku, it's beautiful!"

On his arm he had nine stars, the first eight all some bright color with where it looked like something was shooting from one star to another, going in a zigzag motion downwards till it reached a larger white star.

Midoriya barely heard any of the comments, focusing only on a All Might's shocked face.

Slowly but surely, a smile appeared on his mentor's face.

"I am very certain your friend will appreciate this gesture, Young Midoriya." he said warmly and the boy beamed back.

"Everyone!" everyone jumped upon hearing Iida's voice that loudly.

The class president hadn't said anything during their little presentation and they had kind of forgotten he was there too.

Iida stood up and walked over to where Aoyama was standing, the other boy quickly running to the others.

Most already figured they were in for another "tattoos are bad"-speech and groaned, rolled their eyes or did both at seeing Iida's strict expression.

Only he didn't start scolding them again.

Instead he did a full ninety degree bow.

"Everyone, I apologize for my behavior!" he yelled, catching his classmates by surprise.

"Huh?"

"I apologize for all the horrible things I said to you when you decided on this! I was too focused on what I myself believed to be the right choice that I did not take any of your feelings into consideration! Seeing how your tattoos turned out and how happy you all are with the results made me realize that! I hope you can all forgive me!" Iida yelled, not looking up once as he did so and saying bend over even when he was done.

"Apology accepted, prez!" Kaminari took ik upon himself to answer on behalf of everyone and looking up Iida saw all his classmates smiling, the teachers looking proud too.

"If I may ask, when are you all planning on showing your families?" he asked as he stood up straight.

Suddenly Midoriya froze.

"Deku? What's wrong?" Uraraka asked.

"I just realized. I never asked my mom if she wasc alright with me getting a tattoo." he answered.

At least half of the group with tattoos froze too.

Bakugo just went and said what everyone was thinking.

"Fuck."

 **The End**

 **Thank you so mu** **ch for reading this fic! It was originally meant to be a pretty short fic of a few hundred words but as I typed I thought of more and more to add and suddenly it was a few thousand words!**

 **For whoever doesn't know whatever Aoyama is saying when speaking Fren** **ch,** ** _Tout le monde a l'air merveilleux et ça me fait pétiller encore plus_ means _Everyone looks wonderful and it makes me sparkle even more_.**

 **Now, please review and read my other fi** **cs too!**


End file.
